Antimatter Clash
by Rockyweird
Summary: During a fight with the Decepticons. The Autobots face some of DC comics greatest villains. will Cypertron survives this power struggle. The first in a series of crossovers


I Don't own any of the characters from Transformers or DC comics. I'm just a fan who wants to write a cool story. Just want to let you all know that.

**Anti-matter Clash**

Deep in a universe, on a metal planet called cybertron. Two alien robot races fight for the fate of cybertron. both races have similarities in armor and height. the differences is the red and purple face symbols that they have.

Both sides are attacking with everything they got for the city called Iacon, for whoever rules this city is one step closer to rule the planet.

An large robot with purple and black armor with a purple faced symbol on his shoulder marches forward to prepare the final strike against last remnants of the opposing forces.

"Everybody move back!" shouted a robot with the same purple symbol. "He's gonna use dark energon!"

The purple and black armored robot fired a dark energy to his opponents. Black crystals rises from the ground as well as the bodies of those that were hit by the dark energy. All were dead except a small grey robot covered in black crystals tried to get up but failed.

"Who...are...you?" he asked with what was left of his strength.

The purple and black robot walks forward to his prey.

"I am Optimus Prime and the universe will fear my name!" he shouts as he crushes his victim's head. He turns to his army and spoke with a booming voice "retaking what is rightfully ours and destroying killing those weak Decepticon cowards is one more step closer to ultimate victory for the great Autobot empire!"

"Till all are gone!" shouted his troops in victory as he laughs a sinister laugh.

When all of a sudden red and green lights shot out from the sky and attack the autobot horde.

"Who dares!" shout Optimus as he and his troops look to the sky.

"We do" shouts a man who looks nothing like a robot, but a human. Strong build, with black hair wearing blue tights and a red cape. But that is where the similarities end for some who think this is the man of steel. His symbol is a upside down diamond with the letter u on his chest. "So says Ultraman and the Crime Syndicate.

With Ultraman are four other costume villains with similarities to earth's greatest heroes. One has blue tights and grey armor in a shape of an owl. He is known as the dreaded Owlman. Next is a Women who has a small black one piece suit with matching boots and cape. she also has a glowing laso and a small metal s around her world has come to know her as Superwoman. The Other was a man who wore a black and green spandex suite with a glowing green is simply known as Power Ring. The last is a man called Johnny Quick and he wore a silver helmet with a red spandex suite with lightning bolts on it. Together they are the Crime Syndicate of Amerika, who fight for lies, injustice and their own greedy way.

"Look at this planet there nothing but tech on this cosmic dustball" said Johnny

Owlman turns to Johnny "Once we eliminate this planets inhabitants we'll use their technology to ensure our rule over our planet from Mr. Horrible's Crime Lodge and Barracuda's Atlantian horde". Owlman presses his communication device on his helmet. "Talon, you and your team take on the grunts while we have a little 'discussion' with their leaders".

"Why did we bring the Young Offenders anyway" said Power Ring.

Owlman replies "To teach the ones who survive being canon fodder not to mess with the syndicate".

"Will this be the 7th or 8th Talon you got killed so far" smirked Superwoman

"Who cares lets tare this place apart" yelled Ultraman

Back on the ground the autobots were scrambling around. Some were going to pick up their fallen comrades. But Optimus and his lieutenants gave warning shots to his troops to stay away from the wounded and attack the young costumed organic who appear out of portals guns a blazing. He doesn't know how they appeared on his planet, but he'll find out once they're dead.

"Autobots fire main cannons on those organics! Bring in everything we got, I want them destroyed and sent back to them as a calling card."

"My lord, our forces are dyeing out there. We'll be dead by the time we got all are weapons here. We just can't ack"

The autobot was shot dead from Optimus.

"Never tell me what I can and can't do."

His command centre have been receiving and broadcasting reports of the battlefield.

" We took down the semi organic and the changeling, but we're pined by some of the organics similar to some of their commanders"

"My lord we're being pummeled out there from the invaders from both the ground and the air"

" We took down the female and the fast organic, but one of the flying ones is sending glowing green beasts. Our guns have no effect on them."

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Optimus growls in anger for his troops incompetent. He turns to his lieutenants.

Blur, Goldbug get out into the frontline. Use some of those cowards as shields if you have too. Jazz, go to that lazy scumbag Jetfire and tell him to got off his lazy ass and

take care of the invaders in the sky". The lieutenants all leave to their assign duties. All except a black, purple trim robot with a zappa beard called Rodimus. "Rodimus I want you and the wreckers to transform and run over any organic scuzzbuckets who get in your wa".

Optimus was interrupted from Ultraman entering with his heat vision. They both look at each other, eyes glowing red and ready to attack without a second to hesitate. Ultraman grins and says "So it seems you're in charge of this mud ball. Prepare to burn". He fires his heat vision at Optimus as the autobot leader grabs Rodimus and uses him as a shield. Rodimus screams as he is melted away into a pile of melted scrap metal.

Ultraman looks at Optimus Prime with a look that showed that he was impressed. "You use your own men as a shield" he grins a sinister smile "It seem we have more in common then I thought".

"Yes" snarled Optimus "Except I don't plan to share this universe with anyone. Especially a bizarre dressed organic like you". Optimus brings out his energy axe and about to cut Ultraman in two.

"Stop!" shouts a voice that seems to come from everywhere. The autobots and the crime syndicate have stop fighting each other, wondering where that voice came from.

Then everything starts breaking apart, like glass. The buildings, the people, even space itself. Broken away and disappearing into the white void. The autobots are shocked, scared that this will be the end for them. While the crime syndicate have both scared and annoyed looks like they experience this stuff before.

"What's happening!" shouted a random autobot.

"Not again!" said Power Ring as he and the rest break apart and disappeared into the white void.

Optimus is shocked that this is happening. First he is curious how to use this kind of power. But now that all his troops, his planet and the universe are now gone. He can't believe that all he ever done well be for nothing. It can't end like this.

"NO!" Shouted Optimus "It can't end like this. NOT LIKE THISSSSSsssssssss..."

Just like that Optimus Prime was gone. Nothing left in the universe but a infinite white void.

Then appearing from the void is a tall man. his clothing was all white and wore

black glasses. He smiles as this entire scenario went exactly as he hoped for. "Well" said the man "This experiment went well. best to restart this anti-matter universe so this battle would never have happen". With a wave of his hand everything was back to the way it was. He walks away from his handy work. "It really showed interest results with this 'crossover'" He says "Now lets see if we start merging other universes".

He leaves to another universe to see what else he can make happen just like he did to a planet called cybertron in a anti-matter universe.

**end**


End file.
